


Her Worst Nightmare

by Lobelia



Series: Her Redhead Madness [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Асока закрывает глаза - и сразу видит его. Старого гостя в ее кошмарах, призрака Тьмы, постоянно преследующее напоминание о том, что она натворила.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Her Redhead Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606663
Kudos: 8





	Her Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> И снова АУ, где Асока присоединяется к миссии "Богомола".
> 
> Иллюстрации: https://sun9-64.userapi.com/c857132/v857132145/a37c6/U46ChN_Ghf4.jpg https://sun9-38.userapi.com/c857132/v857132145/a37cf/hSYWyAHjJSc.jpg https://sun9-69.userapi.com/c857132/v857132145/a37d8/7ooVekY8tHc.jpg

Она говорит "все нормально".

Она говорит "я лучше помогу Гризу на мостике".

Она говорит "я в порядке, честное слово" - и надеется, что они не заметят темных кругов под ее глазами, не заметят, как она украдкой зевает и устало прикрывает ладонями лицо.

Она не может спать.

Асока закрывает глаза - и сразу видит его. Старого гостя в ее кошмарах, призрака Тьмы, постоянно преследующее напоминание о том, что она натворила.

_Где ты была, когда я так нуждался в тебе?_

_Ты сделала это со мной, Асока._

_Ты обрекла Орден на погибель._

Все всегда заканчивается одинаково: она просыпается с таким резким и хриплым выдохом, будто Вейдер ее во сне душил, и решает, что больше глаз не сомкнет.

Она не хочет, не хочет, не хочет его снова видеть и слышать.

Тем более, что сейчас у нее появилась забота поважнее. Голокрон, их шанс восстановить Орден, ее шанс все исправить.

А еще - появился Кэл Кестис, который занимает ее мысли гораздо чаще, чем она рассчитывала.

Чувствуя, что глаза опять слипаются, Асока вновь идет проверить, как дела на мостике, потом садится. Смотрит на свои мечи, кладет их рядом. Делает все это механически, лишь бы хоть чем-то заняться, лишь бы не спать...

Голова как ватная.

_Она так устала..._

\- Ты в порядке? - вырывает ее из полудремы знакомый голос.

Асока поднимает глаза. Кэл стоит прямо перед ней, BD, как обычно, пристроился на его плече.

\- Да, - говорит она, ухитряясь состроить теплую улыбку. - Да, все хорошо. - и прячет в кулак очередной зевок.

От Кэла это, конечно, не ускользает.

\- Асока, - он наклоняется к ней, - когда ты последний раз нормально спала?

\- Мы на пути к тому, чтобы возродить Орден, - пытается пошутить она. - Какой уж там сон.

\- Ты измотана, Асока, - Кэл мягко дотрагивается до ее плеча, и во взгляде его настоящая тревога. - У тебя круги под глазами, ты видела? Тебе нужно поспать, хоть немного.

\- Я не могу, - шепчет она, сжав кулаки до дрожи, которая постепенно охватывает все тело. - Я не могу, Кэл!

Он делает шаг, нагнувшись возле нее, берет за плечи так, чтобы встретиться взглядами. BD тоже устраивается рядом, обеспокоенно пискнув.

\- Это твои кошмары? Те, про которые ты рассказывала? Про твоего учителя?

Асока кивает.

\- Я постоянно его вижу, - говорит она с такой горечью и надломом, будто одной этой фразы достаточно, чтобы передать всю боль, разъедающую ее изнутри уже пять лет.

Кэл мгновенно меняется в лице, становясь необычайно серьезным.

\- Я понимаю, - и она поклясться готова, что, когда он это произносит, в глазах его мелькает та же боль.

Асока в последние годы не позволяла себе дать слабину.

Асока так отчаянно хочет этого сейчас, хочет уткнуться в его плечо и просто плакать, пока слезы не кончатся, наконец-то давая выход своему горю.

Но Кэл берет ее руки в свои, и от этого неожиданно ласкового жеста она застывает, изумленно глядя на него.

\- Я тоже с этим живу, Асока. Я столько кошмаров с мастером Тапалом видел, что счет им потерял. Я тоже боялся засыпать. Но знаешь, что помогает мне теперь?

\- Что? - спрашивает она тихо.

\- Мысль, что я больше не один, - Кэл сжимает ее руки так нежно, что у Асоки дыхание перехватывает, а щеки моментально вспыхивают. - И ты тоже не одна.

BD подтверждает его слова ободряющим попискиванием, но Асока слишком захвачена новыми ощущениями, чтобы обратить на него внимание. На какие-то секунды ей кажется, что они с Кэлом одни во всей Галактике, что никого, кроме них, здесь нет и не существует. И все, что сейчас для нее имеет значение - их сплетенные взгляды и руки.

Но BD снова пищит, выводя ее из оцепенения. Асока наконец-то поворачивается к нему и гладит с улыбкой.

\- Я знаю, дружок, я знаю.

Кэл поднимается с колен, усаживаясь рядом с ней.

\- Я побуду с тобой, хочешь? - предлагает вдруг. Асока неуверенно кивает, и он привлекает ее одной рукой так, что голова ее оказывается на его плече. Она забирается на скамью с ногами, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Уже в полузабытьи Асока чувствует, что его вторая рука вновь находит ее руку, и позволяет их пальцам сплестись...

... или это ей чудится?

Она впервые засыпает спокойно.

Ее худший кошмар наконец отступает.


End file.
